A thin Client, compared to a conventional personal computer, includes only a simple input module, and data and programs are stored in a server, such that computation function and storage function are conducted via the server. Therefore, the size of the thin client may be small.
In the thin client, often a fanless system is used to reduce the overall size of the thin client. In the fanless system, the cool air enters the interior of the case through the openings on the bottom plate of the case to cool the thin client, and then the hot air are exhausted through the openings on the top plate of the case. However, the cooling rate of the fanless system is still not enough, so the heat generated by the thin client may be accumulated in the top plate, resulting in the temperature of the top plate is higher than the standard.